Te garder près de moi
by Machan Valentine
Summary: Fanfic yaoi sur Captain Tsubasa (Olive et Tom). Couple : à vous de lire. Fic finie.


Te garder près de moi

Source : Captain Tsubasa.

Auteuse : Machan721065499@aol.com

Genre : Song fic, yaoi, POV Landers, micro mimi tout plein.

Couple : LandersxWarner.

Disclamer : Trouver de chansons pour faire des fics sur CT c'est pas facile !! -__- Aussi non, bah comme d'hab. ils sont pas à moi, je sais même pas si ils voudraient l'être d'ailleurs, quoi que si vu les fics que je fais sur eux, ça doit leur plaire. 

Chanson : Te garder près de moi des L5.

**_Juste un regard_**

Le tiens…

**_Une sensation _**

Ta présence…

**_Un rien d'espoir _**

Ton sourire…

**_Une attention _**

Ta main sur mon épaule…

**_De toi _**

****

Oui toi…

**_Me revenais  parfois _**

Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi nous as-tu quitté… M'as-tu quitté ? Je ne voulais pas… J'ai voulu te retenir mais tu t'es éloigné de moi. Même si je comprends tes raisons, je ne peux le supporter…

**_Un sentiment d'amour intense _**

'Mesdames et messieurs venez voir comment un tigre peut perdre toute sa combativité et sa rage de vaincre !!' Voilà ce que je me dis à longueur de temps depuis que tu n'es plus là… Les autres me demandent ce que j'ai, mais je ne peux leur dire… leur dire à quel point je t'aime car je ne peux plus le dire… ça me fait si mal…

**_Ne plus contrôler aucun sens _**

**_En moi _**

**_Me trouble comme autrefois _**

****

On me dit que je suis trop agressif ces derniers temps. Je fais tout le temps la tête et me renferme comme par le passé. Je sais tout ça mais je ne peux rien y faire. Pourquoi faire des efforts si tu n'es plus là ? Toi, ma raison de vivre…

**ЖЖЖЖ**

Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, ma mère est hospitalisée. Mais elle va mieux, elle s'est réveillée. En allant la voir, un poids s'est défait de ma poitrine, mais un autre restait… celui de t'avoir perdu…

- Kojirô tu as une minute ? 2coute ça me gêne de t'en parler en ce moment mais… j'ai été obligé de payer tous les frais hospitaliers jusqu'à présent. Mais si son séjour se prolonge… Peut-être qu'en parlant aux gens du quartier, ils feront un geste…

- J'ai compris. Merci beaucoup de t'être occupé de maman. Je vais… Je vais me débrouiller pour l'argent.

- Hein ?! Comment feras-tu ?

- Attends un moment s'il te plait.

Plusieurs clubs de J.League de première et seconde division m'ont déjà contacté. Je vais trahir les autres membres de l'équipe. On avait tous promis de se consacrer à une seule équipe, l'équipe nationale junior sans jouer en club pour nous préparer au mieux à la coupe du monde juniors. Mais tant pis, j'y suis obligé. Si je signe immédiatement dans un club, je disposerais d'une somme confortable. Le club m'importe peu…

Je lance tous les coupons en l'air et en saisit un au hasard en plein vol. Le club de ma ville ? Je commence à composer le numéro de téléphone quand un bras apparaît dans mon champ de vision gauche. Près à sermonner la personne qui m'a fait ce coup, je me retourne et manque de faire une apoplexie. Difficilement j'arrive à prononcer…

- Wakaka… Wakashimazu !!

Et là tu me suris comme avant…

- Ne hâte pas les choses. Si nous disputons la coupe du monde junior, on attirera l'attention de tous les pays. On sera peut-être même approchés par des clubs de série A. Borne toi à me trahir moi seul, mais pas les autres. Il me reste encore de l'argent perçu à la signature de mon contrat avec les Brugels. Prends-le s'il te plait.

- Wakashimazu… Mais au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Takeshi m'a appelé.

- Tu tombes bien je voulais te parler.

- Ah ?

- Tu es au courant pour les blessures de 'cet enfoiré de' Wakabayashi, je suppose. Il sera capable de défendre ses buts avec des poignets en miettes selon ses propres dires. Venant de lui, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Ca te laisse froid ? Si Wakabayashi joue un autre match, il ne pourra plus jamais jouer de sa vie. 'Certes je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur depuis ce qui s'est passé avec le coach car tout ça, c'est à cause de lui' Tu seras titularisé, mais sauras-tu t'en contenter ?

J'ai prononcé la dernière phrase de façon un peu brusque mais je ne peux faire autrement. Je ne contrôle plus mes réactions. 

- Je te remercie pour l'argent. Je l'utiliserai. Mais revenons à nos moutons… **Je ferais tout** **pour que tu viennes à Jakarta !!!!**

- …

Oui je vais tout faire pour que tu ne soi plus séparer de moi… tout.

- Tout ? Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qui va me convaincre ! 

Je te regarde, le regard flamboyant. Tu veux vraiment une raison valable pour venir avec nous, avec moi. 

- Bien… C'est toi qui l'auras cherché !!! 

La surprise et la crainte se tissent sur ton visage.

Je ne te laisse le temps de réagir et colle mes lèvres aux tiennes, passant ma main derrière ta tête pour éviter tout recule. Je mets tout mon désespoir dans ce baiser.

**_Sans toi je n'étais _**

**_Qu'un soleil sans chaleur _**

**_Une flamme de douleur _**

**_Qui se gèle_**

Puis je me recule, lentement, rompant tout contact avec ton corps. Tu as l'air surpris par ce que je viens de faire. Tu ne t'y attendais sûrement pas. Peut-être même n'aurais tu jamais voulu le savoir. Je sais que je joue quitte ou double sur ce coup. Soit tu accepte mon amour et viens avec moi, soit tu t'éloignes définitivement de moi. 

De longues, très longues minutes passent. Ton regard est perdu dans le vide. Une légère coloration sur tes joues commence à apparaître. 

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? 

Ce n'est qu'un souffle, un murmure déjà lointain.

- Je te l'ai dit Ed ! Je ferais tout pour que tu reviennes dans l'équipe, tout ! Jusqu'à te déclarer mes sentiments s'il le faut ! Je t'aime ED, et cela depuis la première seconde où nos regards se sont croisés !!

Tu fermes les yeux quelques instants pour les rouvrir, baignés de larmes. Je sursaute. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Ed ?

- Imbécile !!!

- Je…

- Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant ?!!!!

Et là je manque de m'écrouler sur place. Que… Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Tu te jettes dans mes bras. Je te serre contre moi. 

- Je t'aime Mark, je t'aime…

Ces mots… Je les avant tant attendus, rêver, espérer. Lentement, nous glissons au sol. Je ne plus tenir debout, trop de bonheur m'envahit d'un coup, comme ça. C'est presque trop.

**_Quand je te vois _**

**_N'entends-tu pas ma voix _**

Je relève délicatement ton visage pour plonger mon regard dans le tient. Je te communique tout mon amour pour toi, si intense, si brûlant. Puis tes lèvres se soudent à nouveau au mienne, et nous échangeons un baiser emplit de passion. 

**_Prends mon âme et je sècherais mes pleurs _**

**_Prends ma vie et je ferais ton bonheur_**

Une larme coule sur ma joue, je ne peux la retenir. Je donnerais tout pour toi, je ferais tout pour toi, pour que tu ne sois plus jamais loin de moi.

**_Laisse-moi _**

**_Te garder près de moi _**

**_Prends mon amour et offre moi ton cœur _**

**_Prends-moi dans tes bras, je n'aurais plus peur _**

**_Laisse-moi_**

**_Te garder près de moi _**

Mon étreinte se resserre au fur et à mesure que le baiser s'intensifie. Je t'aime Ed je t'aime, plus que tout au monde.

Nos lèvres se décollent, lentement. Ma main glisse dans tes cheveux. J'aime leur texture, leur couleur. J'aime tout en toi.

Tu me donne un sourire emplit d'amour qui me fait craquer. Mon autre main, remonte le long de ton dos et je te sens frissonner. Je lis dans ton regard le même désir qui naît au fond de moi.

**_Juste une envie _**

**_Comme un besoin _**

**_Sentir ma vie _**

**_Qui glisse entre tes mains _**

**_T'abandonner mon destin _**

**_Ce long silence _**

**_Comme une trêve _**

**_Cette impatience _**

**_Qui monte comme une fièvre _**

**_Qui fais vibrer tes lèvres _**

Je t'ai ramené à l'entraînement pour que tu réintègres l'équipe et tout le monde accepta avec joie mon « cadeau » pour les remercier de s'être soucier de moi. Et moi c'est cette nuit que je t'accueillis, dans mon lit. Nous nous donnâmes l'un à l'autre. Nous n'étions ensemble que depuis quelques heures seulement  mais notre amour avait naquit il y a plusieurs années Jamais je n'ai ressentit un tel plaisir. Te sentir frissonner sous mes doigts, t'entendre prononcer mon nom de cette voix enrouée de désir à été la plus belle chose qu'il m'a été donné.

**_Pour toi je ferais tout un monde de douceur _**

**_Un rêve en couleur _**

**_Une vie _**

**_Pour toi et moi _**

**_Où je guiderais tes pas _**

**_Prends mon âme et je sècherais mes pleurs _**

**_Prends ma vie et je ferais ton bonheur_**

**_Laisse-moi _**

**_Te garder près de moi _**

**_Prends mon amour et offre moi ton cœur _**

**_Prends-moi dans tes bras, je n'aurais plus peur _**

**_Laisse-moi_**

**_Te garder près de moi  _**

**_Savoir que tu m'aimes _**

**_Pour effacer mes peines _**

**_Te blottir contre moi _**

**_Sûr que plus rien ne nous séparera _**

****

**_Prends mon âme et je sècherais mes pleurs _**

**_Prends ma vie et je ferais ton bonheur_**

**_Laisse-moi _**

**_Te garder près de moi _**

**_Prends mon amour et offre moi ton cœur _**

**_Prends-moi dans tes bras, je n'aurais plus peur _**

**_Laisse-moi_**

**_Te garder près de moi _**

****

**_Te garder près de moi _**

**_Te garder près de moi _**

**_Te garder près de moi _**

**_Oh de moi _**

**_De moi  _**

**The end**

Machan : Boyooooooooo !!!! Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!! 

Ed : On t'obsède vraiment ! -__-

Machan : Ouiiiiii !! Surtout que je suis motivée pour écrire là !! J'ai plein d'idée de fics avec vous ! 

Mark : Pour ça on te fait confiance ! __

Machan : Surtout que si je m'en sors bien, vous serez bientôt des maîtres dans la mécanique et l'automobile en général !!! ^___^

Ed : ?__ ?

Mark : Elle est en train de nous pondre une fic où je suis un pilote automobile t toi un mécano !! -__-

Ed : Ah oué ?

Machan : Ouip !! ^^  Avec tous les clichés en plus !! 

Ed : C'est-à-dire ?

Machan : Bah le mec plein de cambouis sur les vêtements et les mains qui sort la tête du moteur en un mouvement bavant, remettant ses longs cheveux qui vole à cause du vent… Aaaaaaaah… *totale gagatisation*

Ed : __

Mark : __


End file.
